


Making A Request

by SamuelJames



Series: MMOM Entries 2015 [25]
Category: The Hour
Genre: Asking To Submit, Crossdressing, Domme/sub (if they knew those words), Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freddie expresses his desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making A Request

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Making A Request_   
>  _Pairing: Freddie Lyon/Bel Rowley_   
>  _Rating: 15+_   
>  _Summary: Freddie expresses his desires._   
>  _Notes: Written for Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge 2015. I'm sure that for as long as people have been having sex, some people have been having kinkier sex. Written with the, possibly mistaken, assumption that terms as they are understood today weren't as well known in the 1950s._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

"Do you need any help with those?"

Freddie looks at Bel. "I don't think so. You've already done so much by buying these for me. Will I put them on now?"

"It's your choice. I'm not your boss."

"Unfortunately."

It's not the first time he's made comments like that. He's not even exactly sure what he hopes will happen, only that he'd like Bel to be telling him what to do. She doesn't brush off his comment or answer back which gives him some hope. Freddie takes her hand, his parcel clutched tightly in the other, and arranges the words in his head.

"With other men, were you assertive?"

"Sometimes."

"I like assertiveness. I like making you smile. I love what we are, that I could ask you to buy me stockings and you did without judgement or questions. I'd do anything for you if you'd let me, and I often think about what it would be like to be yours. Not just us together, but you telling me what to do."

Bel is quiet but keeps hold of his hand. Her expression changes as though she's puzzling something out. "There are rumours of places you can go for punishment or extra-marital excitement but it always sounds so seedy. We're not that."

"No and perhaps neither are they, not that I would advocate straying. Not everyone has the same desires. People have sex all the time, and if people are so different then the sex must be too. I don't know enough to know all the possibilities, only that I have this need to be yours and give you control. It wouldn't have to be in some whispered about meeting place. I mean here or at mine when it's just us, kneeling for you. I've thought of that so many times when I've..."

"Really?" Bel asks, with a smile. "You've thought of me when pleasuring yourself?"

Freddie nods, blushing. "I imagine you're watching me and telling me exactly what to do, sometimes I don't do it for a while because I imagine you've told me not to. Sex with you is amazing but you are the only one I could ask this of. Do you think you could let me be your boy?"

"I wouldn't know what to do."

"We could figure it out together. Thank you, Bel, I love you so much."

She kisses his cheek and then takes the parcel from his hand. "Put these on for me and get yourself hard. I want to watch, see how much you like wearing them and how you touch yourself. Do that for me and we can take it from there."

Freddie can't hide his smile and unwraps the stockings with shaking hands. God he got so lucky with her.


End file.
